


tomorrow, tomorrow i luv ya tomorrow

by richtozier



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Trans Characters, Trans Female Mike Wheeler, he jus lov boys and hes so valid for that, lesbian mileven, this was written so quick im Sorry, trans boy max mayfield, trans girl mike wheeler, will byers gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtozier/pseuds/richtozier
Summary: micah wheeler loves watching sunsets.aka micah thinks about her life & the wonderful things apart of it
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/El Hopper
Kudos: 42





	tomorrow, tomorrow i luv ya tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is written in my head voice so its more like headcanon style rather than a detailed story w lots of layer. but its cute and im proud of it so!!!!!!!!!! thats all
> 
> also micah wheeler trans lesbian

Micah likes to watch the sunset. 

It’s a cliche sort of “you made it through this day” sort of validation to herself, but she loves it. She loves the idea of knowing that she made it another day. She survived. No, she  _ lived.  _

There’s a specific difference that Micah knows between those words. Survived is bare minimum. It’s the same as walking on a tightrope and spinning circles and somehow you make it to the end. Wow! Congrats you survived! Living is a sort of expression. It’s fun, it’s wild, it’s not caring about the gritty details. Living is much better, Micah knows.

-

Life became much more _liveable_ when she met her first friend Will Byers. Will is her best friend. They met on the first day of kindergarten and they both decided school would be much better with the both of them together. So then became the best friend pact deal, we always stick together!

One day, the two of them leaned over Will’s sketchbook in  **Castle Byers** (Will’s clubhouse where no girls were allowed. Micah always felt a drop to her stomach when she read it.)

“Do you ever feel … different?” Micah asked. She tried to be nonchalant but there was nothing to conceal the terror taped to her face. Her cheeks became bright red in fear of the wrong answer. Whatever the wrong answer might be.

Will looked up and swallowed. He looked down at his pencils. There were 4 pencils and 1 magic ink gel pen, Micah had counted them four times over. “Yeah. I do feel different sometimes.”

“How?”

“Promise not to tell anyone.”

Micah held out her pinky and smiled. Will took it in his own and gave back a nervous grin. Micah thought that maybe Will had the same secret she did. 

It was a very big surprise whenever Will said “I like boys like you like girls.”

Will quickly began to stumble over his words to clarify that he didn’t like Mike. Just in general.

Micah smiled at him and hugged him really tight. Of course there wasn’t anything wrong with that. And she had to remind herself that her secret isn’t that bad either.

“Do you, Mike?”

Micah swallowed, similarly to how Will had just seconds before. She notices the blush on his own cheeks from the success of the coming out. He was accepted.

Micah nodded.

Will leaned forward as a signal for her to continue. He had a glimmer in his eyes.

“I’m a girl. I’m not a boy. I- Yeah.”

Will’s smile got wider and he hugged Micah right back as his way of showing acceptance right back to her.

From then on, they held onto each other’s secrets with a special key to their hearts. And the next time Micah goes to  **Castle Byers** there’s an addition to the sign.

**_NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!!!_ **

_ (only mike & mom) _

-

Lucas and Dustin became a quick addition into Micah’s routine. She came out to them almost as quickly as she met them because of the immense trust and love she gets from them both. They both love and support her.

Micah comes out to her mom next. She’d been putting off getting a haircut for a long time and her mom was wanting to know if it was because anyone at school was making fun of her. Micah broke down and told her mom everything.

“I will always love you. What name do you want me to call you?”

That was when she chose Micah. It’s familiar. It’s cute and soft. It feels like home. It’s comfort. 

“You can still call me Mike. Just no Michael.”

-

Micah was 13 when she met El. 

El was the prettiest girl she’s ever seen in her entire life, probably. When she moved to her town, El had short curly hair and the brightest smile. It became even better whenever El’s dad started dating Will’s mom. They were all becoming close friends!!!

Micah was 14 when she kissed El for the first time.

They were in the Wheeler’s backyard. El picked up some flowers (weeds, but the most beautiful flowers) and began to braid them into Micah’s hair. She ran her fingers down Micah’s cheek and smiled.

“You look so pretty.”

Then Micah kissed El. It wasn’t a fairytale kiss. There were no fireworks or music or electricity. But, it was real. It was a real kiss between the girls and the official start of their relationship.

-

Micah was 15 when she met another transgender person for the first time. Max Mayfield came in like the badass he was. Within the first week that he moved to Hawkins, he cut off all his hair in the unisex bathroom and told everyone that if they called him Maxine it would be on the spot.

Micah and Max got along very well. They would have a lot of sleepovers together and there were many times that Max painted Micah’s nails (Max was really good at it and Micah couldn’t figure out how to paint without covering her entire hand in glittery yellow).

Sometimes they would bring clothes to each other. Max’s parents weren’t as supportive as Karen was, so Max would take in all of Micah’s old clothes that she refused to look at again. Max gives his clothes to Micah so he has the excuse, “I don’t have anything else to wear.”

It’s a good system.

-

Micah taps her pointer finger against the window pane and watches the sun slowly disappear. The sky swirls with orange into pink and purple.

She knows what it means to live now. It’s being herself. It’s the long nights in  **Castle Byers** , the smile on El’s face when Micah leaves a smudge of lipgloss on her cheek, sitting with Dustin at the bus stop and doing card tricks, and it’s going home at the end of the day proud of what you accomplished. Proud of yourself even in the worst days. The days where it feels like it shouldn’t be worth it.

You did it today. Do it again tomorrow.


End file.
